Winter Special
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: The two hate one another but they don't know it's love yet. Can they finally contront to it that it's love between the two? Complete.
1. Love Season

Harry Potter: Love Season

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: For once, this is my first-time writing a Harry Potter romance story_

_Harry: yea, about me and Professor Snape._

_me: Plus many more._

_Ron: so no flames._

_Hermione: let's get onto the story shall we?_

_me: very well Hermione. Here it is..._

* * *

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" The chants became louder as the kids from Gryffindor were cheering for there team as they were all watching the Quidditch match before the winter season. "Harry Potter caught the snitch!" Jordan cried excitedly as the Gryffindor house kids cheered excitedly. 

"That was one hell of a match Harry!" Ron said excitedly as the group of friends were now going inside there dormitory. "I was beginning to think that Draco was going to catch it but you did it with ease!" Hermione exclaimed, "another job well done Potter," a voice said suddenly as the trio turned around and saw Professor Snape.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said with a smile. "It's a shame that the Gryffindor victory will be over until you all leave at the end of the year," Severus said as he stared at Harry, "um, we are going to have try-outs for the team for next year sir," Ron said as Severus didn't looked at him but was still glaring at Harry.

"Are you going somewhere for the winter session Potter?" He asked as Harry shook his head, "good then. I expect to have a five-page essay on what you have learned here at Hogwarts before the holidays," Severus said as he began to walk away. "But sir! That's impossible! I can't have it done in two weeks!" Harry called out to him.

Severus stopped as he turned to stare at him, "I assure you, you have many things to write about in your essay. Since there won't be any classes before the holiday, I expect you will have to find me and turned it in," he said as he turned again and left. Harry groaned, "I'm sure you can do it Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"How can I? With finals coming up it's impossible," Harry replied. "I wish I can help you out mate. But I'm visiting Charlie in Romania since I didn't went the last time my family went and my mom pestered me about it along with Fred and George who is also coming even though they are out of school," Ron said with a smirk.

"Along with me of course," a voice said with a grumble as they turned and saw Ron's younger sister, Ginny. "Everyone has plans except me? That's just great," Harry grumbled, "I'm sure your winter session is going to be fine Harry. I'll bring you back something after my vacation of course," Hermione said as Ron nodded.

"The only good thing is that, I get to live on my own next summer. I don't have to live with the Dursley's anymore," Harry said as he sighed in relieved. Hermione chuckled, "I should get dress. Potions are next right?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded. "I still don't know why Professor Snape wouldn't cancel his class like all the other teachers did for today," Ron complained.

"His Snape, Ron," Harry pointed out. "Yea, I know," Ron mumbled as the two were in the boy's dormitory. "Since I don't want to get in anymore trouble with him, nothing's due today, is there?" Harry asked as Ron didn't looked at him as he stared at the floor, "Ron?" Harry asked again as Ron gulped.

"We were supposed to read a chapter for the test today," Ron said quietly, "what!" Harry cried as he glared at his friend. "I'm sorry Harry, I thought you knew," Ron said quickly, "I didn't know. I was busy practicing Quidditch for today's game and along with my other classes doing my homework," Harry replied.

"Perhaps Professor Snape won't be that cruel to you," Ron suggested. Harry snorted, "Ron, we've known him since we were first-years. You know how he is," he said. "I know. But I am here for you mate," Ron said as Harry nodded slowly.

* * *

"Another assignment missed Potter?" Severus asked unhappily as he stood in front of him as the whole class was staring at the two with wide-eyes as Draco was smirking at Harry. "I'm sorry sir, I've been so busy these past couple of days along with..." Harry didn't finished as Severus cut him off, "you were about to say Quidditch right? Draco played you and he managed to get his assignment done." 

"Yea, by someone else," Harry mumbled as Severus narrowed his eyes at him, "what was that?" He asked sharply as Harry shooked his head. "Detention after class for an hour," Severus said as he turned to go and stand in front of the class to finish his lecture, Harry groaned. "I'm sorry mate," Ron whispered to him as Harry shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's not," Harry murmured as he knew, staying with Snape for an hour of detention would be dead horrible.

* * *

The class departed as Harry stayed behind for detention as he stared up at Professor Snape. "Sir?" Harry asked quietly as Severus turned to stare at him, "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing right now," he murmured as Severus stood up and went to stand in front of him like he did earlier in class. 

"You supposed to be reading the chapter in your book that you were assigned to Potter," he snapped as Harry gulped and he took out his book and opened it. "Let me guess, you forgot the pages, right?" Severus asked as Harry was flipping through the pages and he didn't say anything, "page 323 until the end of the chapter," Severus said as Harry found the page.

"Next time Potter, pay attention or I will double your detention," Severus threatened as Harry nodded as he was ignoring eye contact with him. "What is it Potter? Can't make eye contact with me because your afraid?" Severus asked as he had been noticing it after he had took out his book.

Harry snorted, "what?" Severus snarled as Harry looked at him. "I just don't want to see your big, long ugly nose that people could see right away since it frightens them," he said as Severus glared at him. "Why you...! Twenty points out off Gryffindor!" He snapped as he turned around and sat at his desk once again.

Harry smirked in victory as he begun to read the page, Severus glared at the boy momentarily before returning back to his original work. It was going to be a long detention, indeed it was.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well! How was it?_

_Harry: me? Getting detention from Snape?_

_me: hey, my story yea know._

_Severus: now what?_

_me: I'm not sure if the announcer's name is Jordan so please excuse that. _

_Hermione: I guess we'll just have to wait for the next chapter._

_Ron: review and update!_


	2. Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 2- Hugs and Kisses

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: since it's a new story, I'll start with chapter two_

_Harry: your not updating your other stories?_

_me: I am. One-by-one_

_Ron: about time you've updated._

_Hermione: shush Ron._

_Severus: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: fine Severus. Here it is..._

* * *

"So Harry, did you turned in your essay for Professor Snape?" Ron asked one day as the group was sitting at the dining room as it was there last day to spend before Ron and Hermione were leaving the next day. Harry groaned, "why did you have to remind me Ron?" He asked as Ron looked at him confused. 

"You don't know Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron shook his head, "well, here. Why don't I give you the heads up?" Harry asked unhappily as he begun telling Ron what had happened between him and Professor Snape.

* * *

_"You are out in the dark late at night Potter!" Severus snapped as Harry gulped, "I'm sorry sir. But I couldn't find you anywhere in the castle," he replied. "So you waited until nightfall and found me in the Slytherin's common room?" Severus asked as Harry nodded, "how did you get in anyway?" Severus asked unhappily._

_"Draco and his gang was coming up and I begged them," Harry murmured as Severus stared at him. "You've humiliated yourself just to get the password?" He asked as Harry nodded slowly, "it was the only way. I didn't want to get in trouble with you again for not turning in the paper."_

_"Did it ever occure to you that you can Professor McGonagall might be still up and give you detention?" Severus asked as Harry didn't say anything. Severus stared at him for a moment, "I will look this over Potter. Twenty points taken from Gryffindor," Severus said as Harry gasped at him._

_"Twenty? I didn't do anything wrong!" He said as Severus glared at him, "you came in here with the password even though you are a Gryffindor. You supposed not to be here and yet you are along with being out so late at night," he said. "But I couldn't find you during the day!" Harry protested._

_Severus snorted, "not my fault. Your a wizard Harry. You should know where to find me," he said as he had been hiding in his secret room in the classroom all day and he knew, not even Harry, knows about it. Harry growled, "I'm sorry sir," he murmured as Severus stared at him._

_"There are many secret doorways here in the castle. Consider that," he said as Harry looked at him for a moment and turned to leave the common room of Slytherin._

* * *

"He took twenty points?" Ron asked shocked as he looked up and saw Professor Snape sitting at the staff table as he looked around and caught Ron's stare staring at him as Ron quickly broke the stare and stared at Harry instead. Harry nodded slowly, "augh. I hate that man!" He snapped as Hermione stared at him worriedly. 

"I wish we were staying here Harry," she said as Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine on my own," he said as Hermione looked at Ron, "cheer up mate. Before you know it, we'll be back here before you know it," he said as Harry nodded with a sigh.

* * *

The following day, Harry watched Ron and Hermione leave on the train with Hagrid as Hagrid put an comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm here Harry," he muttered as Harry was waving good-bye to his two best friends, "yea and a couple of students and teachers," he said as the train was now out off sight and the two went inside. 

"So Harry, do you want to come by my cottage? I could make you a cup of tea," Hagrid said with a smile as Harry shook his head, "no thanks. I just want to be alone," he said as he went to the dining room. "You sure? Your not alone you know!" Hagrid called out as Harry didn't heard him as he entered the dining room.

He looked around and saw two students at the Ravenclaw table along with one student at Slytherin and Hufflepuff as he was the only one sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Hi Harry," a voice said suddenly as Harry looked up and saw Cho Chang's little sister, "oh! Nyoko, what are you doing here? I thought you'll be with family by now."

Nyoko smiled at him, "we aren't really doing anything for the holidays and my family said it was ok for me to stay here since they'll bring me my gifts by mail," she said as Harry nodded. "How's your sister doing?" He asked as Nyoko looked at him, "she's doing fine. I'm sorry that things didn't worked out between the two of you."

Harry shook his head, "it wasn't meant to be," he murmured. "Well, I'm sure the right person is there for you," Nyoko said smiling as she stared at someone as Harry looked to see who she was looking at and he made a disgusting face. "Don't even think about it Nyoko!" Harry cried as Nyoko laughed, "I'll see yea later Harry," she said as she bounced off to find any of her friends.

Harry groaned as Nyoko was staring at Snape who was still staring at him. He groaned as he felt someone staring at him, he looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. "Professor! I didn't saw you there!" Harry muttered, "Harry, if you don't mind, if you aren't doing anything these days, I would like for you to work on your spells," he said.

"What's wrong with my spells?" Harry asked frowning, "there are fine. But I want you to be working on some new material. In case for you-know-who," Albus said as Harry nodded. "I will be arranging with your time with another teacher and you'll find out tomorrow at lunch," Albus said as Harry nodded and he watched him walked away.

Harry sighed as he felt someone watching him still as he looked over and saw Snape for a moment as he turned and left the dining room. He just hoped that it wasn't Professor Snape that would be teaching him.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: good eh?_

_Harry: your really into this story huh?_

_me: yea, now I just need to go back to the site where I first saw the spells. _

_Hermione: now what?_

_Ron: I guess we sit and wait._

_Snape: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Albus: review and update. _


	3. Spells

Chapter 3-Spells

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: next week is finals week_

_Harry: you ready for it?_

_me: heck no. I'm going to study later this weekend._

_Ron: well, you better._

_Hermione: Let's get onto the story._

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table the following day as he saw someone standing in front of him as he blinked and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Sirs?" He asked as Albus looked at him, "Harry, about your spells. I found someone that can help you," he said as he gestured to where Severus was standing. 

"Him? But Professor! Anyone but him!" Harry cried as Severus smirked and he stared at Albus, "see Albus? I told you that he would refuse," he said as Albus nodded slowly. "Harry, Professor Snape is the only one that can help you with your spells against you-know-who. Also, he needs help with one of the spells," Albus said with a smile.

Severus growled, "you didn't have to say that Albus," he snapped. "Oh? What spell?" Harry asked as he was getting interested now, "Professor Lupin will be joining you after you mastered your own technique," Albus said slowly as Harry frowned. "Professor Lupin? But why do you..." he didn't finished as he realized what spell they were referring to.

"I thought all teachers knows that spell?" Harry asked as Albus shook his head, "not everyone. Not everyone has a normal, happy life Harry," he said quietly as Harry heard him as he looked at Severus who was trying not to strangle the man. "What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked quietly, "if you are done eating Potter, meet me in my classroom," Severus said as he stormed off.

"Professor?" Harry asked worriedly as he stared at Snape's back momentarily. Albus shook his head as he sat in front of Harry, "my boy. Severus had a rough life. He never felt loved before. His mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. They both died under the hands of you-know-who," Albus explained quietly so nobody around them could hear.

"What? But I thought you-know-who only killed my parents!" Harry protested as Albus shushed him so that he could quiet down, "they both died right after your parents. Severus was already a Potion teacher at the time, but nobody could ask him how he felt or if he was ok at the time since he was a Slytherin. You know how Slytherin's are," he said as Harry nodded.

"Oh and by the way Harry. When winter break is over, students will come back and will be in time for Hogsmead on the second day. During that day, you'll be with Professor Lupin I hope. If not, you'll be with Professor Snape, alright Harry?" Albus asked as Harry nodded slowly, Albus stood up as he stared at Harry for a moment.

"The time for love is within the air my boy," he said slowly as Harry blinked and he watched Professor Dumbledore walked towards the staff table where a couple of teachers were. Harry shook his head as he also stood up and he went looking for Professor Snape in one of the classrooms where he was usually at.

He knocked on the last final door as he thought where Snape would be as he opened the door quietly and looked inside. "Professor Snape?" He asked slowly as he looked around the room and saw that nobody was in, he frowned as he closed the door behind him and looked around carefully.

"There are many secret doorways here in the castle. Consider that," Professor Snape said to him that day when he was trying to find him to turn in his paper. He frowned again, does that mean there are secret passageways or rooms that he might be in a room? Harry thought as he went to a wall and slightly tapped it to see if it was hollow.

He went a little bit farther as he tapped loudly and he found a wall that was slightly hollow. Could this be the one? He knocked again as a voice finally came: "You've finally found my secret room Potter," as Harry blinked and then realized it was Professor Snape's voice. He stood back as the wall opened and Severus stood in front of him.

"You can't open it in the front except I can. It's a spell that can open hidden passageways and rooms in the castle. But I can not give the spell to you but only when I have the thought that I can trust you," Severus said as he stared at Harry who nodded. Both went inside as Severus closed the wall with the spell.

"Then how could I know that you are here or not?" Harry asked, "if I'm late, I'll send Professor Lupin to tell you. But knock first before you do and I will answer always," Severus said as Harry nodded. "What spells are we going to learn?" He asked as he was suddenly interested in the topic, "these may be easy for you but Dumbledore might think it's best. Stupefy and Protego."

* * *

Days passed as Harry was now sitting in an empty classroom as he was talking with Professor Lupin as Harry was now on a day off since he and Professor Snape had been doing it ever since Dumbledore informed them. "How are the lesson's going Harry?" Remus asked as Harry groaned, "I managed to learn Protego quickly then I thought but Stupefy is a bit harder." 

"Stupefy is supposed to be learn in the fifth-year Harry. You never learned it?" Remus asked with a frowned as Harry laughed nervously, "I think I did but I may had forgotten about it," he said as Remus stared at him. "Including Protego?" He asked as Harry didn't say anything, "no wonder Dumbledore wanted you to learn it again since it's going to be your last year here."

"If I'm away, then you-know-who isn't going to attack this place since I'm not here right? His after me, isn't it?" Harry asked as Remus didn't say anything, "that's also the reason why Dumbledore wants me to learn those again right? To protect myself since nobody is going to protect me then myself, huh?"

Remus didn't want to say anything but he knew that the boy was right. "Don't be upset Harry. Love is in the air this season," Remus said with a smile as Harry frowned, "why is everyone saying that?" He asked annoyed. "Oh? Who said it?" Remus asked, "Professor Dumbledore," Harry murmured as Remus laughed.

"Well, it is true isn't it? Well, you should go back to your common room and study more on those spells. I'm sure Severus will be pleased the next time you'll see him," he said as he heard the boy mutter something that he couldn't quite catch as Harry left the room. Remus smiled to himself, Albus planned this whole thing.

He wanted to get Harry and Severus together until Hogsmead. He knew that the headmaster was always right, because everytime he sees the two of them looking one another, he could always sense that they have feelings for one another yet they don't know it yet. He smiled to himself, things around here is going to get pretty exciting these next few days.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: alright. I'm going to put some spells in the next chapter as well but some of the spells, I might change the effect so it won't be the actual effect that I found on the site._

_Severus: what? That is so cruel._

_me: no it isn't. It's just changing._

_Harry: I guess we'll be onto the next chapter_

_Remus: review and update. _


	4. The Right Match

Chapter 04-The Right Match

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: this story is a romance between Snape and Harry_

_Harry: but as you can see, we are still progressing_

_Severus: when will it ever happen?_

_me: soon. _

_Ron: can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine Ronald. Here it is..._

* * *

"Can we take a break for once?" Harry asked as he groaned and he sat on the chair that was nearest to him as he stared at Severus Snape who growled at him. "That is your fourth break Potter!" He snapped as Harry glared at him, "we've been doing it since dawn! Your the one who had gotten Professor Lupin to wake me up before the sun rises!" 

"You want to finish this before your pathetic friends get here, don't you?" Severus snapped as Harry still glared at him. "You want to do the other spell for yourself also, don't you?" He asked as Severus didn't say anything, "dementors are coming after you and that's why you need it! But why are they coming after you? I thought they always come after me?"

"Potter, you shouldn't be asking questions. You don't want to be in detention again, do you?" Severus asked angrily, "but sir! I just want to know why!" Harry protested. "This isn't your confrontation for once Potter! This is mine!" Severus said, Harry growled as he checked the time and it was nearly two in the afternoon.

"I hadn't eaten lunch Professor. I should go," Harry said quietly as he stood up. "I didn't dismiss you yet, did I?" Severus asked as Harry stared back at him, you must be kidding me, he thought unhappily. "Sir, I barely ate breakfast this morning since I was so dead tired and you keep pestering me on my skills."

Severus frowned as he stared at Harry, he does seems tired, he thought as he sighed. "Very well Potter. Tomorrow I expect you to be here after you had eaten lunch," he said as Harry blinked in surprised. "Really Professor?" Harry asked happily, "go before I changed my mind," Severus snapped as Harry thanked him again before leaving.

Severus groaned as he sat down on the chair that Harry evacuated from, he needed a drink badly.

* * *

Severus sighed as he entered the dining room table an hour after Harry had left his room. He found Lupin sitting at the staff table along with several teachers as well. "Ah Severus! You just missed Harry! He left about thirty minutes ago," Remus said as Severus sat beside him, "why do you think I'm here for Mr. Potter?" 

"Well, you are helping him with his skills, aren't you?" Remus asked as Severus didn't say anything. "How's everything so far?" Remus asked with a smile, "that boy doesn't know how to control his magic," Severus said unhappily. "Well, you did woken him up barely dawn yea know," Remus said with a laugh.

Severus growled, "now it's my fault?" He asked. "Nobody's blaming you Severus," Remus began as Severus didn't say anything, "but give the boy some slack will you? He has a rough time with all this. You two are about the same," Remus said. "How?" Severus asked as he didn't stare at him, "you two had a rough life," Remus said with a smile.

"Potter didn't had a much worser life then I had," Severus snapped. "Oh? Living with those muggles wasn't enough for him as well as loosing his parents? His only life is here at Hogwarts as well as yours," Remus said as Severus frowned, "then what are you saying werewolf?" He asked angrily.

Remus looked at him, "get him something for Christmas that's coming up," he said as his eyes sparkled. Severus growled, "he'll go blabbing it to everyone that he had gotten a gift from me and my reputation will be ruined!" He snapped. Remus frowned, "Harry isn't like that Severus. I'm sure he won't tell anyone if you tell him not to," he said.

Severus didn't say anything as he stared blankly at the man's face while he talked.

* * *

"Sorry Harry!" A girl's voice apologized as Harry groaned as the two had accidentally bumped into one another inside the library as Harry was carrying a handful of books as well as the other person was. "It's alright," Harry murmured as he stood up and he helped the girl up, "Nyoko, are you hurt?" 

Nyoko shook her head, "no. I knew you were coming straight to me but the books got in the way and I couldn't see," she apologized as Harry shook his head. "Not your fault," he said quietly as the two grabbed a table and Harry and Nyoko sat in front of each other, "so, how are your lessons with Snape?"

"You know?" Harry asked surprised as Nyoko laughed, "I bumped into him a few hours ago when I just got out off the dining room. He was mumbling about something that went like this: 'damn Potter! Couldn't even do a simple spell!' That's all I heard," she said as Harry blushed embarrassed.

"Are you studying for Professor Snape?" Nyoko asked as she gestured to where Harry's books were, Harry nodded. "Yea. He wants to finish the lessons before Hogsmead," Harry said as Nyoko smiled, "hang on. What are those books for also?" Harry asked as he was staring at Nyoko's pile of books.

"One of the teachers in Ravenclaw is teaching me. I'm a bit behind some students in my class," Nyoko said quietly as Harry nodded. "So nothing between the two of you happened yet?" Nyoko asked as Harry frowned, "I was hoping some explosions or even a confrontation will take upon it," Nyoko said with a smile.

Harry shook his head, "just arguments but nothing much. I'm surprised myself," he said. "Harry! Your not actually falling for the man, are you?" Nyoko asked as Harry looked at her, "what? That's disgusting!" He exclaimed. "But Harry! You two are perfect for one another! You just can't see it!"

Harry grunted, "it will be shocking to see that I'm invovled with Professor Snape." He murmured. "But Harry!" Nyoko tried again as Harry shook his head, "no. It will never happen," he said as he stood up and gotten his books to leave. Nyoko sighed as she stared at him, "you just don't know it yet that you two are meant for one another."

* * *

Harry was making his way to the Gryffindor rooms as he was stopped by Professor Lupin. "Professor," Harry acknowledge as Remus nodded, "may I speak with you Harry?" He asked as Harry frowned and nodded as he followed Remus to his office to speak with him.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go._

_Lupin: that was it?_

_Harry: nothing romantic happened!_

_me: soon you will_

_Snape: now what?_

_Nyoko: I guess we'll find out_

_Harry: review and update. _


	5. A Gift

Chapter 05-A Gift

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_Harry: about time you've updated._

_me: Hey, I was updating my other stories!_

_Hermione: Yea Harry! Don't be cruel!_

_Harry: Cruel? I'm not cruel!_

_Ron: Can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Harry followed Lupin into one of his classrooms as he looked around. "Take a seat Harry," Remus said slowly as Harry took a nearby seat that was close to him, "if this is about Snape, then I'm leaving," Harry murmured. Remus stared at him, "did something happened Harry?" Remus asked as Harry looked at him.

"For once, yea. Everyone is saying that Snape and I should be together," Harry said as Remus smiled. "Shouldn't you? Don't you need anyone Harry?" He asked as Harry frowned, "I didn't want to be with anyone else since Cho and I broken things off before," he said quietly as Remus nodded.

"I heard about that. But you know Harry, Christmas is coming up. You should get something for Severus," Remus said as Harry glared at him. "Why should I get something for him? He treats me like hell!" Harry exclaimed as Remus chuckled, "perhaps when your in class Harry. But he does care about you," he said as Harry didn't say anything.

"Think about it Harry. Severus didn't have anyone ever since he came to Hogwarts. His like you. His lonely Harry," Remus said as Harry looked up at him, "I'll find him a gift," he murmured as Remus smiled. "Good. That's all I want to know," he said as Harry's eyes widened, "but I don't know what to get him! I barely know the man!"

"Go shop in Diagon Alley all day if you need to. I'm sure Albus will understand," Remus said as Harry nodded slowly and he left the classroom to go back to where he was going in the first place.

* * *

The next day, Harry had gone to the library to go and study the spells that he had to do with Professor Snape. He arrived at the common room of the Gryffindor's later that night as he saw Neville and Seamus waiting for him.

"Harry! You got a gift!" Neville exclaimed as Harry stared at him, "a gift? From who?" He asked as Seamus handed him the gift that was nearby. "Don't know really. Just got the gift from a Slytherin boy though," Neville explained as Harry stared at him.

"Why would anyone from Slytherin give a gift from you?" Seamus asked, as Harry knew whom it was from. He stared at the parchment on the gift as he shook his head, "what?" Neville asked as he looked over at his shoulder as well as Seamus.

"I have to open it now," he said with a chuckle as the two boys stared at one another as Harry went to go and opened it. He tore off the wrapping paper as he opened to see what it was, "it's a picture album!" Neville exclaimed as the picture album was decorated with Christmas things.

Harry flipped the page as he gasped, "is that your mom and dad Harry?" Seamus asked as Harry nodded. "When they were young," he said as he tried not to cry in front of the two boys as he flipped through the pages and he saw a couple of them when they were in there Gryffindor robes.

He stopped suddenly, "what's wrong Harry?" Seamus asked as he looked at the picture and gasped. "Is that Snape?" Neville asked as he was staring at a picture with young Snape who was standing beside Harry's father as he wore his Slytherin robes.

"That can't be Snape," Harry murmured as he stared at the picture. "What? How can it not be Harry? He looks exactly like the Snape that we know now!" Seamus exclaimed, "I know. But my father hated Snape and Snape had a rough childhood and he doesn't like Gryffindor's that much!"

"Who told you that?" Neville asked staring at Harry, "Professor Lupin told me. Why is Snape standing beside my father here?" He asked. "Don't know Harry. Perhaps there's some sort of story that they aren't telling you," Seamus said, Harry shook his head.

"But Professor Lupin told me about Snape. He hadn't left one single detail out," he said. "Harry, you should speak with Lupin or Snape. Perhaps they are hiding something that they don't want you to find out," Neville said as Harry stared at the picture in front of him.

"I'll go and speak with them. To get the answers that I need."

* * *

_tbc…_

_me: here's the real chapter 05_

_Harry: what?_

_Me: Remember that Ron and Hermione is still on vacation? I had forgotten about that._

_Harry: Oh yea. No wonder it was sort of confusing._

_Snape: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Lupin: review and update._


	6. The True Story

Chapter 06-The True Story

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: Wow. I just read some things on Severus Snape._

_Severus: what sort of things?_

_me: I didn't know that you have to protect Draco at all cause_

_Severus: where did you learned that?_

_me: somewhere. I hadn't read the 6th installment yet_

_Harry: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine Harry. Here it is..._

* * *

Harry barged in the classroom as he found Lupin and Snape talking to one another, or rather arguing the very next day. "Harry! What a surprise! We were just talking about you," Remus began but he saw how furious Harry looked about now as he stopped, "you! You never told me the whole entire story on Professor Snape, hadn't you?" 

"What is he talking about Remus?" Severus asked as he thought that the gift he had given him that he would be happy about it. "I saw you standing beside my father in one of the pictures! What's going on? I thought you hated my dad!" Harry exclaimed, Severus glared at Remus who was laughing nervously.

"I just told you that he had a rough childhood Harry. Nothing too personal," Remus said as Harry glared at him, "but why was he standing beside my father? The two hated one another," he said as Severus stared at him. "It was a one-night stand," he murmured as Harry blinked, "what?"

"Harry, did you know that your father was bisexual?" Remus asked as Harry shook his head, "no," he said as his eyes widened. "You slept with my father?" He asked shocked as he stared at Severus, "you should tell him the story Severus," Remus said as Severus nodded slowly and he looked at Harry.

"Your father and I, were lovers at one point before he had met Lily," Severus began as he heard Harry gasped. Severus shook his head as he turn his back on him and stared at the painting that was in front of him, "it was a long time ago I believe. We were just first-years and I was so naive. Everyone teased me even though I was in Slytherin. There were only four gay man in the school."

"The four were me, Sirius, Severus and James," Remus spoked up as Severus nodded. "Everyone made fun of me except for Sirius, James and Remus of course. We hunged out together for the longest time and I didn't know that the one's that I hunged out with were homosexuals," he said as he stared at Remus.

"Unfortunately it was Christmas time. James confronted to Severus about it and kissed him in a public area," Remus said slowly. "Even though everyone could see, we became lovers. We were only lovers for one year and James didn't told me until the last second," Severus said as he was now being choked up from remebering the past.

"What do you mean Snape?" Harry asked as he looked at him and then at Remus who sighed. "James cheated on him. He cheated by going out with Lily and never told him until Severus saw the two kiss one time at the dining room one very night. They broke it off immediately as soon as Severus confronted him about it the next day."

"But what about that picture?" Harry demanded, "that picture was taken after all of us went to Hogsmead. Plus me and James, we slept together during Christmas but that was only one time," Severus said slowly as Harry looked at him. "And then after that day that you saw my parents kiss, that was when you became a bully, right?"

"Everyone knew that I have a horrible past and still tease me on how I look. I became friends with some Slytherin's and I get in trouble for every single thing that I did wrong. James thought it was his fault and tried to get me out in some jams, but I didn't cared one bit and now I fully regret it."

"How did my dad and you have..." Harry gulped as he stared at Severus, "what Potter?" He asked as Harry looked down. "You-know-what?" He asked as Remus chuckled, "your dad hid under the cloak and Severus let him inside the Slytherin common room," he said as Severus growled at Remus.

"You should have seen it Harry! The next day, Severus and James were both limping and had bite marks. Everyone was laughing," Remus said chuckling. "Did my mom knew about it?" Harry asked, "Lily knew that James was bisexual. But she never knew that his lover was none other then Severus," Remus said with a smile.

Harry nodded slowly as he stared back at Severus, "thank you for the gift," he said smiling as Severus didn't say anything. "Are we going to practice more with the spells?" Harry asked, "is there something you wanted to do later on?" Severus asked as Harry looked at Remus who nodded to him.

"I wanted to go and look for something at Diagon Alley or Hogsmead. If that's ok with you?" Harry asked as he turned to look at Snape again. "You can't go by yourself," Remus said as he was worried that he might be attacked by someone without protection, "then why don't you go then? I have some work to do here," Severus snapped.

Remus shook his head as he looked at Harry, "is that alright Harry?" He asked as Harry beamed. "That would be fine," he said as Remus nodded and he followed Harry out the door, "if anyone ask where we are Severus, tell them we are shopping," Remus said as Severus didn't said anything and he left with Harry out the door.

* * *

"So, what are you getting him Harry?" Remus asked as the two were walking side-by-side as they were going to Hogsmead for the time being. "I don't know. What can I get for someone who might be rich, spoiled and mean?" Harry asked with a chuckle as Remus also chuckled, "pocket watch? He needs a watch to be on time," he said as he remembered some memories. 

"His not always late," Harry pointed out. "Why not first edition Potion books? I'm sure he doesn't have those yet," Remus suggested as Harry's eyes widened, "I was about to say that. You think he'll like those?" He asked as Remus nodded. "Why are we in Hogsmead? Hogsmead is full of candy and treats. We should be in Diagon Alley," Remus said looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, "I just want some candy after all. I can't go to Hogsmead with my friends since I don't have a permission slip signed," Harry said as Remus laughed.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: so, how was it?_

_Harry: about time._

_me: haha. I'll be updating my other stories as well._

_Remus: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Severus: review and update._


	7. Christmas Time

Chapter 7-Christmas Time

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Harry: about time!_

_Severus: now what?_

_Remus: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: alright Remus. Here it is..._

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked around the dining room. He had never been alone during Christmas time. It was either with Ron or Hermione always. He looked as he saw few Slytherin's, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. "Hey Harry!" A voice called out as Harry looked and saw Luna Lovegood coming from her Ravenclaw table and towards him. 

"Luna, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with your family?" Harry asked as he had known the girl since his fifth-year and Luna was at least a year younger then he was. Luna shrugged, "just got mail from my family before break started. They were going to spend some time with my muggle cousins and they know that I'm a witch and all," she began as Harry understood completely.

"Are you here by yourself? You can sit by me if you like," Harry offered as Luna smiled. "Sure! But I thought you guys were having a party soon? Shouldn't you get going?" She asked as Harry blinked, "you know, the Gryffindor Christmas Party? It just started last year and you forgot?" Luna asked surprised.

"I was occupied with things," Harry said as Luna sighed. "Hey Luna!" Another voice said as the two looked and saw Nyoko coming towards them, "Nyoko, I thought you would be going home and seeing Cho again?" Luna asked as Nyoko shrugged and didn't say anything as she stood by the two of them.

"Hey Harry, isn't that Professor Snape over there?" Nyoko asked as Harry looked and sure enough, Severus was just coming out from the backdoor and onto the staff table as he sat next to Professor Mcgonagall. He stared at them as he looked at Nyoko, "Snape is actually sitting next to Professor Mcgonagall?"

"Kind of weird really. I thought he sort of hated Professor Mcgonagall since she's head of Gryffindor," Luna murmured. "I should get going," Harry said quietly as he turn, "but you just got here," Nyoko whined. "I know. But I have something for Hegwid to send," Harry said as he remembered the gift that he wanted Severus to get.

Nyoko nodded slowly, "I guess we'll see you later," she said as Harry smiled and left.

* * *

"Remus! Remus!" Harry called out as he ran into the classroom after he had went inside the Gryffindor area to get the gift for Severus as he went inside one of Lupin's room. "What is it Harry?" Remus asked concerend as he eyed the gift he was holding, "I was wondering if you can send this to Snape. His at the dining room. Well, the last time I saw him," Harry said blushing. 

Remus smiled as he took the gift from Harry, "sure. But why aren't you in the Gryffindor party?" Remus asked as Harry shrugged. "It's not fun without Ron nor Hermione. I feel so alone," he said slowly as Remus looked at him, "you hadn't eaten supper yet, hadn't you?" He asked as Harry shook his head.

"I was going to when I arrived at the dining room. But then I saw Severus and decided to get the gift," Harry said as Remus sighed. "Well, why don't you and I go to the dining room together? Of course I'll be going to the staff way, so you can wait until five minutes and enter, alright?"

Harry frowned as he nodded as Remus beamed.

* * *

Harry looked at Remus who nodded as the two separated while going to the dining room as Remus held the gift in his hand. Harry waited outside the entrance of the dining room for five minutes before going in, he looked up and saw that Remus sat next to Severus on the right side of him as Severus had just finished opening his gift. 

The teachers were eyeing him as Severus ignored them as he stared at the books in front of him. "Harry!" A voice called out so that everyone can hear as Harry grimaced, he looked and saw Nyoko waving to him and then looked back to where Severus was sitting and saw him staring at him.

Harry looked away as he sat next to Luna as the two were facing Nyoko and were facing Severus and Remus at the staff table. "Really Harry, you should go to the Gryffindor party. Your missing out," Nyoko said as Harry glared at her, "then how come your not going?" He asked as Nyoko stared at him.

"The same thing your not going. Hermione isn't here and Luna is a Ravenclaw," she said as Harry frowned. "I'm sure Luna can enter Gryffindor as long as your with her," he said as Nyoko shrugged, "well, there isn't much girls anyway. It's mostly guys," she murmured as Luna nodded as Harry looked at the tables and sure enough, there weren't that much girls around.

"Well, at least there's one week left. Ron and Hermione is coming back," Harry said smiling as Nyoko nodded. Something caught Harry's eye as he looked up and saw Severus standing up, he carried the books and left the staff table and the dining room without glancing at Harry nor Remus, Harry looked over at Remus who was staring at him.

Harry didn't want to get out right away since it might get too suspicious. He waited for about twenty minutes as he ate supper as well before getting up and saying good-bye to the girls as he left the dining room to see Severus. "Harry, wait a moment!" A voice said as Harry turned and saw Remus, "what?" He asked unhappily.

"You don't know where Severus is. He might be inside the Slytherin common room and you don't know how to activate the password!" Remus exclaimed as Harry forgotten about that, but then he got an idea as he smiled. "I know someone from Slytherin," he said smiling as Remus frowned, "really? Who?"

"Someone that me and Ron met last year who's in our year and never met Hermione since Hermione sort of hate all the Slytherin's," Harry said. "But how do you know if that person is here?" Remus asked, "I saw him walking earlier this week. His at the library," he said as Remus was about to say something but was too late as Harry had already left.

Remus sighed as he stared at Harry's back who was running towards the library, just don't do something foolish Harry, he thought as he turned and left to go to the dining room once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Remus: about time._

_me: heh, sorry_

_Ron: where are me and Hermione?_

_me: later on_

_Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Severus: review and update. _


	8. A Kiss

Chapter 8-A Kiss

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Harry: what now?_

_me: I guess you'll just have to wait_

_Ron: oh boy_

_Severus: let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Blaise!" Harry called out to the boy that was sitting in the Slytherin table as Blaise looked up, "Harry, I thought I told you not to call my name when we are in public?" Blaise asked quietly as he looked around and saw some students staring at them. Harry looked at him nervously, "could you enter me to the Slytherin common room?" He asked softly. 

Blaise blinked up as he was thankful that none of his friends were around as they were all on vacation. He took Harry out into the hallway, where he saw that no students were walking. "Harry, no Gryffindor are allowed in our common room," Blaise said as Harry sighed, "I know. But I must speak with Professor Snape," he said.

"Why don't you check his dungeons or hidden passages?" Blaise asked as Harry shook his head, "no. That would be too easy. He knows that I'll be looking for him anyway," he said as Blaise stared at Harry. "It's a good thing Draco isn't here then," he murmured as he knew how Draco despiced of Harry.

Harry smiled as he followed Blaise going to the direction of the Slytherin room. "Pure-blood," Blaise said as he stared at the portrait in front of him, the portrait opened as Harry followed Blaise inside the Slytherin common room, "Blaise!" A voice scolded as Blaise turned and saw one of his fellow classmate.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?" Blaise asked as Vincent glared at him as he ignored the question, "Professor Snape! Blaise entered with a Gryffindor!" Vincent called out as Blaise growled at him as Harry looked and saw Severus coming down the stairs. "Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus snapped as Harry gulped, "it's my fault Professor," Blaise began.

"You, Blaise? But your a prefect! You should know better!" Severus snapped as Blaise gulped, "Potter, outside!" Severus ordered as Harry stared at him. "I want to speak with you first," he said as Severus glared at him, "ten points from Gryffindor!" Severus said angrily as Harry could just gaped at him.

"I'll deal with you later," Severus said as he stared at Blaise momentarily before pushing Harry forward as the two went out the door.

* * *

"What in mendling hell were you doing inside the Slytherin common room in the first place?" Severus snapped as the two were alone outside the portrait of the room, "I was looking for you! I was wondering, if you liked the gift that I bought for you," Harry said quietly as Severus softened up suddenly. 

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" He asked as Harry nodded, Severus looked around momentarily and unexpected, he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips quickly before Harry could say anything. Harry stared up at the Potion Master as Severus stared down at him, "don't make me regret what I just did," he murmured through his ear as Harry shivered.

Severus glanced at him before turning back and going inside the Slytherin common room without another word to Harry. Harry touched his lips with his fingers, still in shocked that just happened. He grinned as he went to go and find Lupin.

* * *

The next day, Harry had found Severus wondering around the halls as the two stopped, as they were now facing one another. "Mister Potter, what are you doing?" He asked as Harry frowned, "you've been teaching me those spells that I need to use against Voldemort," he began as he grimaced when he saw Severus glare at him angrily. 

"But we have to work on yours also. Everyone should be coming back soon from winter break," Harry said as Severus stared at him.

* * *

The next day, Harry had found Severus wondering around the halls as the two stopped, as they were now facing one another. "Mister Potter, what are you doing?" He asked as Harry frowned, "you've been teaching me those spells that I need to use against Voldemort," he began as he grimaced when he saw Severus glare at him angrily.

"But we have to work on yours also. Everyone should be coming back soon from winter break," Harry said as Severus stared at him. "Talked to Remus, hadn't you?" Severus asked as Harry didn't say anything, "c'mon Potter. Aren't we going?" Severus asked coldly as he turned as Harry stared at him for a moment before realization hit him.

He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind out off things and he went and followed Severus straight into Lupin's room.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I know it's short_

_Harry: that was it?_

_me: but I have the next chapter planned out when I get back though_

_Ron: I guess we'll just have to wait_

_Severus: review and update. _


	9. Without Happiness

Chapter 9-Without Happiness

disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: well, here's the next chapter of HP!_

_Harry: Oh, now what?_

_Severus: I guess we'll just have to find out_

_Ron: Can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine Ron. Here it is..._

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus said as he was staring at the boggart in front of him as he had his wand out, light came out from it but faded quickly as the boggart was now closing onto him. "Harry!" Remus scolded as Harry nodded quickly and he went in front of Severus, "expecto patronum!" Harry said as light came out from his wand and he put back the dementor which was really a boggart back in the case as Severus knelt on the floor, panting slightly. 

"You almost got it that time," Remus murmured as he gave a piece of chocolate to Severus. Severus stared at the piece for a moment before taking it and taking a bite from it, "what really happen Professor?" Harry asked quietly. "Did you thought of a happy memory Severus?" Remus asked as Severus glared at him.

"How can I if I don't have any?" He snapped as Harry stared at him, "not even one?" He asked as Severus didn't say anything. "Severus, everyone has at least one happy memory," Remus began as Severus snorted, "probably when I was a baby or something," he said as Harry looked at him.

"But what about that kiss that you just gave me?" He asked as Remus stared at the both of them, "kiss? What kiss?" He asked interested as Severus growled. "I told you not to mention that to anyone!" He snapped as Harry gulped, "but you did it Professor. Doesn't that count as a happy memory?"

"His right Severus. Why don't you try it on the boggart again?" Remus asked as Severus shook his head. "I do not have happy memories," he snapped as Harry growled, "your being stubborn! Just use it!" He said as Severus glared at him. "Are you raising your voice at me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked away as Severus stared at Remus, "can I still do this without happiness?" Severus asked slowly as Remus shook his head. "You have at least to have one happy memory inside your mind," he said as Severus stood up, "well then, I guess my work here is done. I must speak with Professor Dumbledore," he said as he began to walk away.

"But Severus!" Remus began as Severus ignored him and just kept on walking away and out the door. "What can I do to help him Lupin?" Harry asked as he sat on one of the chairs, "Harry, are you in love with him?" Remus asked as Harry looked at him. "Of course I am. After all we've been through these past few days?"

"You should try and make a happy memory for Severus. Ever since I've known him, he didn't have a happy memory," Remus said slowly. "It's because of my dad, isn't it? My father used to teased Snape when they were my age, right?" Harry asked as Remus looked away, "that partly. Plus he had a miserable childhood like yourself," he said.

"So you want to wait until Hogsmead to continue with the lessons then?" Harry asked as Remus sighed, "that could be a possibility. Though I'm not sure how your friends will react to this," he said. "What do you want me to do then?" He asked as Remus stared at him, "your in love with Severus. Do whatever it takes to be with him having a happy memory and we'll continue this lesson after Hogsmead."

Harry nodded as he stood up, "oh and Harry? I am supporting you on your relationship with him. If he hurts you in anyway..." he began as Harry shook his head, "I'm sure he won't but you will be the first to know." He said as Remus nodded and he watched Harry leave the classroom for the day.

* * *

Severus growled as he stared at Professor Dumbledore the following day, "you really want to quit in trying to do the patronus charm?" Albus asked as Severus stared at him. "I just said it, didn't I? You perfectly know well that I do not have happy memories," he said as Albus sighed, "but what about that kiss?" 

"Kiss? What kiss?" Severus asked as he knew what Albus was talking about, "that kiss you have to Potter," Albus said as Severus growled. "He told you? I'm going to kill him!" He said angrily as Albus held up a hand, "he didn't told me. I knew," he said as Severus frowned at him.

"How can you know? You weren't there!" He snapped as Albus sighed, "if you really want to quit the patronus charm, you may," he said as Severus nodded and he stood up. "Before you go though, you should reconsider. Think about it over the holidays and I'm sure you'll change your mind after Hogsmead."

"But classes will resume. You really think I'll have time Albus?" He asked as he nodded, "just have some time and I'm sure you'll do it," Albus said as Severus sighed and nodded. "I better get back to Slytherin then," he said as Albus nodded, "in due time Severus, you will have happy memories," he said as Severus didn't say anything but left.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go._

_Ron: about time!_

_Hermione: when do we get back?_

_me: next chapter about._

_Severus: great._

_Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Albus: review and update!_


	10. Hogsmead

Chapter 10-Hogsmead

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: see how fast I'm updating?_

_Harry: Yea. Which means it's going to end soon, right?_

_me: Not this story it isn't._

_Hermione: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Harry! How was your vacation?" Hermione asked excitedly as she ran into the dining room and saw Harry along with Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table playing chess. "Not bad," Harry admitted as he looked back at the game, "'not bad?' I heard you were getting lessons from Snape!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Harry, is that true?" Hermione asked worriedly as she sat beside Ron. "It wasn't that bad Hermione. Besides, isn't tomorrow Hogsmead?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him and then at Ron, "you should come with us Harry. Put on your Invisibility Cloak," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, I do that every time we go to Hogsmead. Remember? Why are you so worried of me staying here anyway?" Harry asked, "we just don't trust Snape. Nothing happened that he may have hurt you, did he?" Ron asked unhappily as Harry shook his head. "Harry, nothing happened, right?"

Harry looked at Hermione as he thought that she might have know about the kiss that Severus had given Harry. "No, nothing," Harry tried again, "Harry, this is our last year together. We know you too well," Ron said as Harry sighed as he knew he was right. "I may of be seeing someone," he began as Ron gasped and Hermione squealed.

"Are you going to tell us?" She asked as Harry shook his head, "oh no. It better not be that Lovegood girl or Cho's sister, can it?" Ron asked as Harry shook his head. "I guess we just have to find out the hard way then Ron," Hermione said as Ron nodded slowly, Harry didn't want to tell the others just yet, he wanted to wait until Hogsmead or when it is over.

* * *

Harry waved good-bye to his friends at the entrance of Hogsmead before turning back inside as he was going back to the Gryffindor tower to get his Invisibility Cloak. "Potter, a word with you?" A voice asked as Harry turned and saw Severus standing as he stared at him, "something wrong Professor?" 

"You didn't tell your friends about what happened during winter break, did you?" Severus asked as Harry looked away, "I didn't want to tell them since they might think it's disgusting and wouldn't be my friends anymore," he said as Severus stared at him. "After Hogsmead, we will resume our lessons, if that is ok with you?"

Harry nodded as he knew that he needed the lessons and Severus turned around as he got ready to leave. "I'm sure your friends are anxious to spend time with you. Just don't get caught," he said as Harry didn't say anything but watched Severus leave.

* * *

Harry was still amazed that Severus hadn't stopped him by going into Hogsmead since he knew that he couldn't go and he always used his Invisibility Cloak every time. He met Ron and Hermione at a popular bar where kids always go to, Harry spotted them far away as they had been waiting for him. 

"Harry, about time you got here," Ron complained as Harry didn't say anything and he took off his cloak. "We were just discussing about Defense Against The Dark Arts," Hermione said as Harry blinked, "what about it? Ever since Professor Umbridge had left, I assume we were just doing fine with our new teacher," he said.

Hermione shrugged, "I agree that Umbridge was a horrible woman and I never imagined that Dumbledore had let her teach at Hogwarts for two years but still..." she said slowly as Ron sighed. "We should reform the D.A. again," he said as Harry blinked, "what? You know we can't! Dumbledore saved us from the Ministry of Magic, remember?"

"Our new Professor is letting us use magic in Defense Against The Dark Arts, but it's not nearly enough. It's basics and we are in our last year," Hermione said. "But Cho had left Hogwarts already," Harry pointed out as Cho was a year older then them, "I know Harry. But some of the kids are still here though," Hermione replied.

"Harry, we can have permission from Dumbledore now. Umbridge isn't here anymore," Ron said as Harry looked at the two. "You are serious, aren't you?" He asked as Hermione nodded, "I've already spoken with Luna and her friend, the two agreed to do it," she said as Ron nodded slightly.

"Along with the other boys. Neville, Seamus and the rest of course," he said as he stared at Harry. "Now all we need is for you to ask Dumbledore for permission. He favors you Harry," Hermione said as Harry didn't say anything, "Harry, this is our last year together and our last chance. Please ask him," Ron pleaded as Harry looked at him and he sighed in defeat.

"I'll ask him later," he said as his friends smiled at one another happily.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well guys, the relationship is going by slowly._

_Harry: I think I know what's going to happen._

_me: Severus, shut him up before he tells the readers._

_Severus: Silencio!_

_me: Thanks Severus._

_Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ron: review and update. _


	11. WARNINGAUTHOR

**Warning:**

hey **SxC sLyThErIn LuVa, **I'm not sure that you noticed but I did warn everyone to not flame me for tis story in the first chapter didn't I? If you hate boy/boy, why were you reading tis story up until to chapter 10? Many people do like boy/boy and I am not the only one. Err, should I say, Harry/Severus in this case? If you don't like my story, then don't read it. As well as my others since mostly it's boy/boy as well. If I see you flaming me again, I'll be upset. So thank you for everyone who is actually reviewing it and this story actually has 19 reviews even though it says 20.

_Mantineus: thanks for all the reviews since chapter one!_

_cool-Hanyou: this is a Harry/Severus story. If you don't like to read it and hate boy/boy, then don't flame me and get out. But if you do like it, then I appreciate having you review at least once._

_..: thank you for reviewing. Even though you aren't registered. _

_blah: hey blah, are you still confused with tis story or what? I can help you in someway I can._

_DaerkKitsune: thank you for reviewing in chapter 6! _

_FlamingRosesInDarkness: I know my grammar isn't really good. Heck, I turned in an paragraph and once I got it back from my reading teacher, there were so many mistakes on it but I still got a low "C" on it. Thank goodness...that's why I'm not really good at editing but at least you like the story though._

_loveisagiftuseitwisely: thanks for luving my Harry Potter story. Tis is my first story writing Harry Potter. I will be updating this as well tomorrow as I am already have written the next chapter. _

many thanks to all of you for reviewing! Except for one person and I think you know who it is. I will be updating shortly. Just like I said to loveisagiftuseitwisely, I will be updating tomorrow. Thankies! All of you can have a chocolate chip cookie. Two each. Everyone except for: you-know-who.


	12. Reform Of DA

Chapter 11-Reform Of D.A.

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

_me: Well, I'm really into this story now._

_Harry: We know you are._

_Ron: Stop the chitchat and get onto the story, will yea?_

_me: Jeez Ron. Fine, here it is..._

* * *

Harry shifted nervously as he entered Dumbledore's chambers after the visit from Hogsmead as it was getting dark and he knew that he'll be in trouble if he was caught by one of the teachers. But he had no other choice but to go and visit Dumbledore as he was about to leave early tomorrow for a meeting that takes far from Hogwarts. 

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said as he saw Harry enter his chambers. "I was going to come tomorrow sir, but I heard you were going out off town," he said as Albus nodded, "yes. A meeting with the Ministry of Magic. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked as Harry nodded.

"Well, I was just speaking with Ron and Hermione, they wanted to reform the D.A. again since this is our last year here and our new professor in Defense Against The Dark Arts is really teaching us the basics but not the advanced," Harry said. "You do realize if that I agree to this, you need a teacher with you all times?"

"But sir, there is nobody here except me who knows Defense Against The Dark Arts better then anyone," Harry replied as Albus smiled. "Severus Snape," he said as Harry blinked, "but I thought he was only good at potions?" He asked as Albus shook his head. "He wanted to teach that class but I said no. He wanted to prove to your father that he was good at something," Albus said.

"But sir, Professor Snape is going to ruin it for us. We just want it to be fun and taught by ourselves," Harry said slowly, "in due time Harry, Severus will not ruin it for you," Albus said with a grin. Harry ignored the grin that was plastered on Dumbledore's face, "Harry, Severus also needs help with the Patronus charm, does he not?"

Harry didn't say anything as Albus nodded, "he could teach everyone some tricks as you help him with the Patronus after everyone leaves. I'm sure he wants to do it alone with you since he is afraid of his reputation," he said. "When should I tell him?" Harry asked as Albus smiled, "I'll tell him tonight. You better go before someone see's that your out late again," Albus said as Harry nodded and left quickly to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He saw that Hermione and Ron were wide awake still as he entered the common room as well as Neville and Seamus. "Well?" Seamus asked anxiously as Harry smiled and everyone cheered, "but there is one small detail," he said nervously as everyone stopped and looked at him. 

"There's no 'but's' Harry! We got permission!" Ron said excitedly, "I know. But Professor Snape is going to be monitoring us," Harry said as everyone looked at one another. "What? He can't do that!" Neville said frightened, "Professor Snape is one of the best teachers who can do Defense Against The Dark Arts," Harry began.

"But Harry, are you sure that's wise? I mean, the others might disapprove of Professor Snape. Is he really that good?" Hermione asked as Harry shrugged, "I trust Professor Dumbledore. He doesn't make mistakes."

* * *

The next day, the group of friends were waiting outside the entrance of Hogsmead as they were all going to meet there and then go into the hiding ground where they first went for the D.A. meeting two-years about. "This is insane!" Luna said even though she was good at potions, she still hated Professor Snape. 

"Although I agree with Harry, Luna. We need a better teacher. No offense Harry," Nyoko said as she was the newest part of the group after hearing it from her sister, Cho. "But with Snape around, I'm sure he'll teach us better moves then we know from before," Ginny said as Nyoko nodded, "Harry, you have to teach me the moves that you learned when my sister was here. I don't know them."

"Alright Nyoko. When I have the time," Harry said quietly as Nyoko nodded. "I still don't trust Snape," Michael said slowly as Harry shook his head, "you just don't see the other side of him," he said as Michael stared at him and before he could say anything, Severus strolled in as he looked at the group.

"Albus told me the situation just last night. Follow me to your hideout," Severus said as he eyed Harry one moment before he turned and led the group to the hideout. "I'm not so sure about this," Ernie murmured as he walked behind the others, they followed Snape into the hideout before Harry begun to speak.

"Alright. Raise your hands here whoever is new here," Harry said as he looked around and at least five people were new including Nyoko. Harry nodded, "what are you thinking Harry?" Hermione asked. "I think I'll work with the five people on the basics that we taught them years ago and Professor Snape can work with all of you," Harry suggested as he looked at Severus.

"That's fine with me," Severus said slowly as everyone looked at one another, Harry gathered the five people around him. "Now for us all we are going to learn for today is Expelliarmus," Harry said as everyone around him groaned, "but that is just a basic skill! Why do we need it?" A boy asked.

"It saved my life when I was battling you-know-who," Harry said as everyone looked at one another, "alright. Partner up," he said as he looked at everyone and Nyoko didn't have a partner so Harry decided to be her partner instead. "Wands out," Harry said, "on the count of three. One...two...three..."

Part of the room was filled with Expelliarmus as part of the group either knocked each other's wands out or didn't. Harry on the other hand, was looking at Severus side of the room. He blinked in amazement, Severus was letting everyone do Stupefy or Ennervate. That was a high level even though some of the kids weren't even in their seventh years yet.

"Expelliarmus!" Nyoko said as Harry's wand came out from his hand and onto the ground as Nyoko smiled, "Nyoko, why don't you do it with these two boys here? I have to speak with Professor Snape," Harry said as Nyoko nodded in understanding as she begun to practice with the other two while Harry was sort of furious for Snape teaching the younger kids those spells.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go.  
Harry: that was it?_

_me: more will come. At least this chapter was long_

_Severus: that is true._

_Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ron: review and update. _


	13. End Of Meeting

Chapter 12-End Of Meeting

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

**Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read The Story If This Offends You.**

_me: See how fast I'm updating?_

_Harry: will someone tell this Slytherin Luva to back off? If you don't like it then don't read it._

_Ron: True Harry._

_Hermione: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: Fine Hermione. Here it is..._

* * *

"Professor, a word with you?" Harry asked angrily as everyone stopped what they were doing momentarily, Severus stared at him and then he turned back to the others. "Why did you all stopped? I didn't say to 'stop,' did I?" He asked as everyone went back to what they were doing as Harry turned to the kids. 

"Everyone, stop doing Stupefy or Ennervate. Those are highly a high level," Harry said as everyone looked at one another. "Harry, you don't have the authority to be in charge here," Severus snapped, "I do. I'm the leader of this group," Harry snapped as Severus snorted. "Leader? You are not the leader anymore."

Harry checked his watched and it barely been thirty minutes since they started, "I think that's all for today," Harry said unhappily as Severus glared at Harry. "What? We barely..." Michael began but Ginny shook her head at him and the group began to walk away, once everyone was out off sight, the two began shouting at one another.

"Some of the kids barely knows what Stupefy or Ennervate is, Snape! I barely managed to do Stupefy during the break! What can you expect from the second-years?" Harry asked angrily, Severus snorted. "I'm here on Dumbledore's request. You supposed to teach me Expecto Patronum every after meeting. Like now," he said.

"Look, I do not want to hear your voice right now. Silencio!" Harry said quickly before Severus could react, Harry smiled in triumph as Severus glared at him angrily and he knew that he couldn't speak right now. "I've been thinking about the kiss also that you gave me during winter break," Harry began as Severus stared at him, "you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to do to you now..."

Harry stood on tip-toe as he kissed Severus on the lips passionately as he didn't felt Severus respond until a few minutes later. The two kissed heatedly, Harry broke off the kiss before he checked the time and he swore under his breath. He did a counter curse on Severus now that he can speak again, "Harry..." he began as Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't have done that," he murmured as he began to walk away but Severus grabbed his arm, "why? Why did you kiss me?" He asked as Harry didn't say anything. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," he murmured as Severus stared at him, "Dumbledore wants us to practice Expecto Patronum. Well, for me anyway," he said slowly.

"Can't we just do it another time? Also, think of another Defense Against The Dark Art Spell? I don't want the second-years to do Stupefy or Ennervate yet. It's to high a level," Harry said as Severus nodded. "Very well Potter. I'll come up with something later. Now, why don't we go to the dining room? I think it's time for dinner."

* * *

Harry entered the dining room after Severus as he spotted his friends at the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron stuffing his mouth with food as he tried not to burst to laughter out loud. Harry tried to make a straight face as he sat down beside Hermione but failed miserably, "what's so funny Harry?" Ron asked after he swallowed a load of food. 

Harry smirked, "you. You eat like a pig while I was far," he said as Ron blushed embarrassed. "I couldn't wait. I hadn't eaten lunch!" He protested as he shook his head, "not my fault. All you had eaten at lunch was candy from Hogsmead," he said as Ron looked away. "So Harry, did you spoken to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as he gestured to Severus who was sitting at the staff table.

Harry nodded, "well? Did he changed the spells so that the younger kids wouldn't do them?" Ron asked anxiously. "I'll find out in the next meeting," Harry answered as he also gazed at Professor Snape, Severus was speaking to Minerva quietly but then felt several eyes upon him as he looked and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron all staring at him.

The trio turned away quickly as Severus glared at them before returning back to his attention to Minerva.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: see, did you guys all see the warning sign on the top now?_

_Harry: Yea, we see._

_Ron: that was it?_

_me: Hey, at least it was long._

_Ron: Long? It seemed short!_

_Severus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon._

_Minerva: review and update. _


	14. Another Holiday

Chapter 13-Another Holiday

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

**Warning: Boy/Boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read This Story If This Offends You.**

_me: See the warning?_

_Harry: We know._

_Ron: Can't we just get onto the story?_

_me: Fine Ronald. Here it is..._

* * *

A month has passed and Albus was thinking that he should call this whole entire relationship off between Severus and Harry. So far, the two hadn't made progress but after he had learned that Harry had kissed Severus in the Room Of Requirements, he put it aside and still hope for the best for the two of them. 

Harry's spells were working and eventually, mastered them after a month as Severus had not yet mastered the patronum spell. "Hey Harry!" Colin's voice said suddenly as Harry blinked and found himself facing Colin as he, Ron and Hermione were at the dining room as they were eating their supper.

"Hey Colin," Harry said quietly as Hermione looked at him, "is everything alright Harry?" She asked. "Yea man, did you heard that we are going to have a dance?" Ron asked smiling as Harry stared at him, "a dance?" He repeated as Ron nodded. "Valentine is coming up. I hear this dance is going to be better then the Yule Ball," he said.

"Why'd you say that Ronald?" Hermione asked as Ron grinned, "cause the students can also ask the professors. We can also ask the kids who had already graduated here as well," he said as the two stared at him along with Colin. "Hang on, if I ask a professor, I could bring him/she to the dance?" Harry asked as Ron made a face when Harry said 'him' but nodded.

"Only in the seventh year though. After the dance, we can date the professor's as well," Ron said as Harry just stared at him. "Ron! Your not making this up, are you?" Hermione asked as Ron shook his head, "of course not! I heard it from Dumbledore who was speaking to McGonagall," he exclaimed as Harry stared at Hermione who shrugged.

Just then, a clap was heard from the staff table as every student turned and saw Dumbledore as he got ready for his speech. The trio listened carefully and sure enough, Ron's theory about the dance was correct. After the speech and dinner, the trio headed off into their common room to speak about the dance.

"So Hermione, who are you going to bring to the dance?" Ron asked as Hermione chuckled, "you of course. What about you Harry? Are you going to ask Cho?" She asked as Harry looked at her. "She has a new boyfriend, remember? I'm thinking about asking a professor to come with me," he said slowly as Hermione stared at him but Ron stared in disgust.

"But they are like, twice our age! That's disgusting, isn't it?" Ron asked, "not if you truly love the person Ron," Hermione scolded as Ron's face softened and nodded slowly. "True. So, who is it man?" He asked as Harry gulped, "you don't want to know," he began as Ron smiled at him.

"We know at least three people who won't go with you. Dumbledore, Filch and Snape," Ron said excitedly as Harry turned away from him. "Ron!" Hermione hissed as Ron blinked, "what? Did I say one of the professor's that you want to go with Harry?" Ron asked as Harry didn't stare at the two as he was too embarrassed.

Harry nodded slowly as he refused to stare at them, "who Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly as Harry gulped. "Professor Snape," he said as the two were silence, "Snape? The one who hated you since our first-year? But Harry, that can't be!" Ron said as Harry shook his head as he still refused to stare at the two.

"How did this happen Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry sighed, "when you two left for vacation. Snape kissed me while we were practicing with my spells and then I kissed him just a few days ago in the Room Of Requirements," he said. "Are you saying that, you truly love Snape?" Ron asked as Harry nodded.

"I...I mean, that's great for you Harry. But are you sure? I mean, he had been not graceful to us since the first day," Ron said. Harry sighed, "you just don't see the other side of him," he said quietly. "So I'm guessing that this relationship isn't really official yet, right?" Hermione asked as Harry shook his head, "I'm thinking of getting him gifts until Valentine and telling him who I really am at the end of the gift session."

"Oh, like a secret lover?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded, "we still have like three days Harry," Ron pointed out. "I know, what should I get him is beyond me," Harry murmured, "why not chocolates? Get the chocolate ones that he favors the most," Hermione said smiling as Harry's eyes lit up.

"Then perhaps roses on the second day? Do you think I should have them delievered during class?" Harry asked as Ron smirked, "that would be priceless. Seeing his face as he stare at the delievery," he said. "We should get Dumbledore to deliever it. I'm sure he wouldn't suspect anyone unless you say who it's from," Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he stood up, "where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry turned to look at him. "To see Professor Dumbledore," he said as Ron smiled and the two watched him go.

* * *

Harry smiled as he returned to the common room about an hour an half later as he saw his friends sitting on the couch still staring at the fire in front of them. "Well?" Hermione asked eagerly as Harry nodded, "aw man. Now I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ron complained as Harry snickered.

"You'll be surprised as well," he said as he sat between them, "so, what did you get him?" Hermione asked excitedly as Harry shook his head as Hermione pouted and now all three of them couldn't wait for the gifts to arrive for Professor Snape starting tomorrow.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: so, how was it?_

_Harry: that was it?_

_me: hey, the next chapter should be fun._

_Hermione: how so?_

_Ron: I guess we'll just have to wait and see Hermione._

_Albus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Severus: review and update._


	15. Special Gifts

Chapter 14-Special Gifts

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

**Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.**

_me: I'm really into this story._

_Ron: I know. Your obsessed huh?_

_me: Not obsessed. I just know what to write in the next chapter._

_Harry: care to enlighten us?_

_me: you'll just have to find out Harry._

* * *

"This day has been full of surprises," Severus said angrily as he entered his classroom as the class went into silence mode quickly. "I wonder, who had flooded the prefect's bathroom before coming in? The Slytherin's prefect bathroom?" Severus asked annoyed as nobody answered, "Harry, I don't think this was a good idea to bring him gifts," Ron whispered to him. 

"Mr. Weasly, was there something you like to say to the class?" Severus snapped as Ron gulped and shook his head quickly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out off term," he said as Ron gaped at him but then closed his mouth before any more points can be taken away, "now, the potion your going to make is an antidote," Severus began but the doors opened.

Everyone looked to see who it was and saw Dumbledore along with McGonagall carrying at least six boxes. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry who winked at the two before staring at the professors, "Albus, is there something wrong?" Severus asked worriedly as he wondered why on earth would Albus be interrupting his class for the first time.

"Nothing's the matter my boy," Albus said with a smile, "then what on earth are you carrying those boxes for?" Severus sneered. "These boxes are for you," Albus said as Severus stared at him, "what? But I never..." he began as he was confused. "Do you not like chocolate Severus? Isn't that's your favorite candy?" Albus asked as Severus glared at him.

"Yes, but who is it from?" He asked as Minerva smiled, "a secret. It was send by Hogsmeade," she said as Severus raised his eyebrow at her. "Where should we put them Severus?" Albus asked, "put them in the counter," Severus gestured to the counter where there were no ingrediants at all.

Everyone began whispering to each other at once about what was going on, "silence!" Severus said loudly and clearly as everyone became silent once again. "Well, that's everything Severus," Albus said nodding to him, "wait, Albus," Severus said as Albus looked at him as he waited patiently.

"Somebody had flooded the Slytherin's Prefect bathroom. I don't know who..." Severus began but he heard someone snickering as he turned and saw that it was Harry. "Potter! Detention this Friday!" He snapped, "but sir! That's Valentine's day!" Harry protested as Severus glared at him angrily.

"His right Severus. Make it for next Monday," Albus said as Severus stared at him and nodded. "You heard that Potter. Monday, at my office at eight o'clock," he said firmly as Harry nodded and they went back to their lesson.

* * *

The next day, it happened again as everyone was so engrossed into their potion making as they didn't saw Dumbledore along with McGonagall holding a dozen of white and yellow roses. "What the hell is this?" Severus snapped as everyone looked up to see what was going on, Ron stared at Harry who smiled at him. 

"It's for you Severus. Where should we put them?" Albus asked as Severus growled, "nowhere! Throw them out!" Severus said. "But they are such beautiful roses," Minerva said as Albus agreed, "put them on the counter table," Severus said with a sigh as he was defeated as he glared at everyone who was looking.

"What are you staring at? Back to work!" He barked out as everyone went back to working, "those are beautiful roses Harry. Tell me where you got them later," Hermione whispered as Harry nodded slowly.

* * *

The following day was the last day of school before Valentine's, everyone was working on their essay about the potion that they made yesterday as they heard the door opened as everyone looked up. "What is it Albus?" Severus asked annoyed as he knew that it wasn't one of the staff members who were bringing him these gifts. 

"Just giving you this," Albus said as Severus looked at what he was holding and saw one red rose along with an envelope. Severus nodded as he took them from Albus as Albus bid his farewell; Severus went back to his desk as he put down the rose as he opened the envelope.

"His reading it Harry!" Ron hissed as Harry glared at him and nodded, Severus scanned the letter and almost choked who had send it as he scanned around the room and saw Harry staring at him. Severus put back the letter in it's envelope, he stared at Harry momentarily as Severus didn't look at Harry for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Harry was at supper as he was speaking with Neville as an owl he had never seen before came inside and brought him an envelope. "Who's owl is that?" Ron asked blinking, "don't know," Harry murmured as he opened the envelope and saw it was from Professor Snape.

_Harry,_

_I will meet you at the grand staircase at seven o'clock tomorrow. The staff members has to be at the dance room an hour early before the students arrive. I'll leave it up to you that you have told your friends about your date yet? Do not be late._

_S.S_

Harry looked up and scanned the staff table as he saw Severus staring at him as well. He nodded as Harry nodded as he returned to the conversation he was having with Neville.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well? How did you guys like it?_

_Ron: pretty good. But hey, it's our first Harry Potter story._

_Harry: now what?_

_Hermione: I guess we'll just have to find out._

_Severus: review and update._


	16. The Ball

Chapter 15-The Ball

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

**Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.**

_me: I don't know how many chapters are left but it's getting closer..._

_Ron: it's getting closer to the end already?_

_Hermione: Seriously Ron, she's been writing the story for almost a month now._

_me: Yea, but I went onto vacation for a week, remember?_

_Harry: Let's get onto the story, shall we?_

_me: fine Harry. Here it is..._

* * *

The ball was yet fun and exciting as it was worth the wait for Dumbledore's long, boring speech at the beginning where all the teachers had to meet an extra early. "This is exciting," Severus murmured as he was sitting at a table with Harry, Ginny, Michael, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Ron. 

"You didn't ask me to dance yet Severus!" Harry exclaimed as Severus glared at him, "I don't dance Mr. Potter," he snapped. "Then why are we even at this stupid ball?" Harry demanded, "guys, you should be having fun. Don't argue at the time like this," Hermione said as Severus didn't say anything as well as Harry.

"Yea, honestly Professor Snape, Harry went through all that trouble in sending you gifts in telling how he felt about you," Ron said as Severus looked at him and then at Harry. He sighed as he looked up and saw some of the teachers were dancing, especially Harry's own friend, Hagrid.

"Very well Harry. Do you want to dance?" Severus asked as Harry looked up at him, "well, you did wanted me to come to the ball with you, right? If you hadn't asked me, I would be outside patrolling kids who aren't in here," he said with a small smile. The others gaped at him shocked as they had never seen Severus smiled before as Severus didn't mind them at all.

"Are you just saying that?" Harry asked slowly as Severus stared at him, "of course I'm not Harry. I accepted your gifts and invitation, did I not?" He asked as Harry nodded. "Well? Would you like to dance then?" He asked as Harry looked at the offered hand that was in front of him and he smiled.

He took it graciously as the two went to the dance floor and began dancing with the music. "Aren't they a perfect couple?" Hermione asked with a sigh as Ron didn't say anything, "Michael, you want to dance?" Ginny asked as Michael looked at his girlfriend surprised and he nodded as t he two went up and onto the dance floor.

"Ronald?" Hermione asked as Ron looked at her, "we just got her Hermione," he said as Hermione glared at him. "Really Ron, I thought you'll be acting differently unlike the Yule Ball," she said as Ron sighed. "I'm not fond of dancing," he said as Hermione shook her head, "please Ron? One dance?"

Ron sighed as he knew he was defeated as he got up and helped Hermione to her feet as the two went over to the dance floor to dance.

* * *

Harry and Severus stopped dancing after two dances as the next song was going to be a slow danced. Harry didn't want to slow dance as it might be too uncomfortable dancing with a teacher that he may love. "I'm all sweaty now," Harry said with a chuckle, "you want me to get something to drink?" Severus asked.

"The punch might be spike," Harry said with a smirk, "oh? By whom?" Severus asked. "Fred and George of course," Harry said with a laugh as Severus nodded, "I should get some bottled water then," he said. "There's some?" Harry asked surprised as Severus snickered, "of course Potter. There is," he said as he stood up to go and two.

Harry sighed as he watched the man walked away from him, he has to tell his feelings to the man before him before the night ends. He just has to, he thought as Severus returned with two bottled waters and begun speaking once again as if nobody was there.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Harry: what?_

_me: Short, I know! The next chapter is the final..._

_Ron: so short..._

_me: I know, I know._

_Hermione: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Severus: review and update. _


	17. Love Revelation

Chapter 16- Love Revelation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HP!

**Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.**

_me: the last and final chapter of the story._

_Harry: took you a month to do this story about, huh?_

_Ron: at least it's about finish._

_Hermione: Can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine Hermione. Here it is..._

* * *

After the two had been long enough in the dance party, the two made it their way to the dungeons and into Severu's quarters where Severus pour he and Harry a glass of wine. "If we had stayed there any minute longer, I would go ballistic," Severus murmured as he saw Harry chuckled.

"We don't want that, now do we Professor?" He asked as Severus didn't answer. "I guess everyone thought that Christmas was a time of love but it was actually Valentine's that was a day of love," Harry said quietly, Severus laughed. "That is true. Everyone talking about us getting together during Christmas," he said as Harry nodded slowly.

But then he jerked back to Severus, "does this mean that we are together, Severus?" He asked as Severus looked at him. "Ever since that kiss I've given you, we couldn't be apart, now could we?" He asked as Harry shook his head, "I guess not. But Severus, I'm still a studen there though," he said.

"That's why, we'll wait until your seven-year ends which won't be long now," Severus said as he smiled as Harry smiled back since he hadn't rarely seen Severus smile. "You told your friends, right?" Severus asked as Harry nodded, "but what about the teachers? Don't they want to know what's happening?" He asked.

"I'll tell them in due time. So Harry, since we are now together, do you think you can let my house win the next Quidditch cup?" Severus asked as Harry stared at him. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" He asked as Severus chuckled, "I guess not," he said as the two smiled one another and kissed passionately.

* * *

Once class resumed, Severus had told the whole entire staff about his and Harry's relationship as none of them hadn't mind at all except for Minerva. "Severus, you won't do anything to the young boy until his off-age, right?" She asked as Severus blushed a bit, "I'm not even sure his ready yet. But I am willing to wait until he is," he said.

"That is good to hear my boy," Albus said as Severus smiled at him. During that evening, Harry and Severus had announced their revelation to the whole school. Some of the kids were disgusted by it but the two didn't care as long as they had each other. Especially Draco Malfoy, he was straight but as long as his godfather was happy, that was all there is to it.

Harry and Draco had became friends also right after the announcement. Every time they hear an insult on Harry's relationship to Severus, they always give a glare to that person or even threatened them as well. Draco had even been friends with Hermione, although Ron wasn't sure about Draco still as they were still working on their friendship.

Nevertheless, Harry was extremely happy that he and Severus were now together and nothing could separate them now.

* * *

_End._

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Hermione: Yea. About time you've updated._

_Draco: that was it?_

_Ron: You wanted more?_

_Harry: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Draco: review and update._


End file.
